


Date

by ananaya



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Confessions, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Revenge, cross dressing, date, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananaya/pseuds/ananaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma sets up a plan for Nagisa to cross dress and go on a date with Gakushuu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nagisa could barely understand how he got himself in this situation. He stood timidly in front of Karma in a shift dress. He kept his head hanging low “this is too embarrassing”

“You look great, especially with your hair down”

“Don’t take pictures” 

Nagisa rushed to grab the phone from Karma, trying his best to snatch it from his hands. While struggling to gain control of the phone Karma accidentally sent it to everyone in his contact list. Nagisa just stood in complete horror “Karma how could you!”

“You look great.”

Nagisa just let out a huge sigh. After that he gave up there was nothing he could do now. There wasn’t much to worry about, the entire class had seen him dressed up as a girl before so he had nothing to worry about. He would have to deal with minor teasing but nothing too much to deal with the next day.

—————————————————————————————————-

Nagisa reached to class the next day and Rio just wrapped her arm around his shoulder “You looked adorable”

He just rolled his eyes of course he expected this. Not long after, they started their trip down the mountain to attend the once a month school assembly. The topic of discussion continued on on his attire the night before and how he could get clothes to suit his figure properly. They arrived into the gym looking around the saw the Five Virtuosos gathered discussing something while looking at Gukushuu’s phone. Asano just remarked “She absolutely charming, only problem is an unknown number sent me this picture.”

Nagisa quickly turned, but as usual, Karma wasn’t at the school assembly. He tried to rationalize there was no way the person they were talking about was him. It might have just been a coincidence. Still uneasy about the fact, when the assembly was over he went to search for Karma. He found Karma under a tree near their classroom “Who all did you send that picture to exactly”

“It went out to my entire contact list” Karma responded grinning

“By any chance does it include Gakushuu”

Karma’s face lit up at his insinuation “Yes it does, why?”

“He was talking about a picture of a cute girl he got last night” 

Karma’s face was fully illuminated “I have a plan”

Nagisa knew coming from Karma this would be nothing but trouble. He tried to refuse at first, but as usual Karma roped him into his schemes again. The plan sounded so simple to Nagisa but he wasn’t sure he could pull it off. He agreed to Karma’s plan and go on a date with Gakushuu but only if Karma came along in secret.

The plan was all set, Nagisa would be using to Karma’s phone to contact Gakushuu under the pretense he was a secret admirer, and set up a time and place for a date. He would try to find out all kinds of information about Gakushuu on the date and report back to Karma. Of course Karma would secretly watching from a distance in case of anything.

Later in the night Karma text Gakushuu again pretending to be ‘Misumi Katou’. Gakushuu quickly accepted the request and arranged the time for Saturday at one he would be picking up ‘Misumi’ at the train station.

—————————————————————————————————-

Nagisa’s heart was pounding during the train ride, so many things could go wrong. Karma got him another dress and Rio and Kaede did his make up. Everything was going to be alright there would be no way Gakushuu would recognize him and just incase Karma was around. 

He stepped off the train, Gakushuu was already waiting for him, he slowly moved to Gakushuu and spoke softly “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long”

“Not at all, is there anyway special you want to go”

Nagisa just nod his head, no to respond. Gakushuu looked over at him, he loved Misumi’s appearance, she looked quite shy and refined young lady. He lead ‘Misumi’ over to a cafe for parfaits. Gakushuu choose a secluded area in the cafe where the two of them could talk at ease. Trying to make ‘Misumi’ as comfortable as possible.

Nagisa was still on edge, he was calmer than before but still it was too much to deal with. He sat across from Gakushuu, gaining the courage to ask him about himself. He actually started to have fun they sat there talking for quite a while laughing, exchange stories.

Gakushuu loved the way ‘Misumi’ presented herself. He felt himself falling in love with every part of her. She was slowly coming out of her shell and he ensure she was contented. He wouldn’t want to push her to far, he had just met her but still he wanted the best for her.

Karma was sitting right outside the cafe watching their date. The longer they talked, the more he got annoyed, he just couldn’t stand the look of them together, but this was an important mission. He was becoming irritated looking at Nagisa laughing along with him.

They left the cafe and were heading back to the train station. Gakushuu got bold enough and held Nagisa’s hand. He didn’t protest since there would be no harm. 

As they arrived back at the train station Gakushuu looked at Nagisa “Your name perfectly suits you, Pure Beauty, inside and out”. With those final words gave nagisa a quick peck to the forehead “I hope we can spend more time together in the future.” He waved bye to ‘Misumi’ as she boarded the train.

This was the last straw for Karma, he felt as is a vein had popped. Gakushuu had absolutely cross the line and he would get the ultimate revenge with the information Nagisa had. He quickly board the train car behind Nagisa’s. To see what information he could get.

As they both got off at their stop Karma asked Nagisa “How bad was it?”, but he never expected Nagisa to giggle and reply “It actually really was fun”

At that moment Karma felt his heart explode, he just felt bothered and walked away from Nagisa “Whatever”


	2. Jealousy

Nagisa just watched as Karma walked away. He was confused by Karma’s actions. He just did exactly as asked. He heard a phone familiar ringtone, looking around he saw Karma’s phone on the ground. He picked up the phone, there was a message from Gakushuu ‘I had lots of fun on our date today, let’s go on a next one’.

Nagisa thought about it for a moment he enjoyed hanging out with Gakushuu today and if he went on a next date he could collect even more data. He simply replied ‘yes’

Gakushuu responded ‘Same time, same place?’

‘Okay’ Nagisa answered

He look around the train station there was no sign of Karma. He stayed in the area in case Karma came back to search for his phone. He stayed there for about an hour. He got tired of waiting and went over to Karma’s house.

He arrived at Karma’s house, nervously he knocked on the door. Karma opened still wearing a sour expression. Nagisa was only able to mumble ‘I brought your phone. You left it at the train station”

Karma grabbed the phone from Nagisa’a hand. He was still enraged over Nagisa’s date earlier. He just didn’t want to see those two together ever again. Thanking Nagisa for his kindness and invited him “you want to come in.”

Nagisa walked in, following Karma into his room. Karma sat down “what did you find out”

Nagisa said “before that, I want to get out of this get up”

“Your dress is terrific it matches your eyes”

Nagisa faced towards the wall “I don’t like looking like this”

“okay, okay I got it. Do you want to borrow a pair of my clothes, but they might be a little big for you”

“Anything but this”

Karma went to get a change of clothes for Nagisa and handed it to him. “The bathroom is on the right”.

Nagisa left the room to go change into the clothes. Karma clenched his phone, only if he never sent out that text. He never wanted anything to do with Gakushuu again, so he instantly deleted all traces of him from the phone.

Nagisa came back, the shirt was a little too big for him, Karma felt his heart pounding at the sight. Nagisa went over to Karma, they spent the rest of the night talking about the information Nagisa got.

Nagisa left promising to return Karma’s clothes afterwards. As he was heading to his house he realized he forgot to tell Karma that he had set up another date with Gakushuu. He didn’t worry too much, because he thought Karma would see the messages in the phone.

—————————————————————————————————-

Nagisa started to get read for his date, he wore the same dress, like the one in the picture Karma sent out. He even put a bow in his hair, if he was going to investigate undercover, he needed to play the part.

He boarded the train, during the ride mentally preparing himself. As he stepped of the train, he saw Gakushuu was already waiting for him again. But this time Nagisa was much more confident.

Gakushuu stepped over to him. He grinned “Should we go over to the cafe now”

Nagisa agreed “lets go”

They walked over to the cafe talking. Gakushuu really liked spending time with ‘Misumi’. She was different and saw him from a new light. As they arrived into the cafe Gakushu inquired “Should we sit by the window? It’s such a lovely day.”

“I don’t mind”

They sat down and ordered their drinks. They spent their time talking. Enjoying their time together.

Karma was walking down the street to go towards the train. He would glance into the various shops as he walked by. Karma passed by the cafe he peeped in, his hands immediately formed a fist, and he felt rage consume him.

Karma’s feet dragged him into the store, he stood in front of the pair. Before he could even say anything Gakushuu glared “can I help with something”

Karma completely ignored Gakushuu and look over to Nagisa, trying to hold back the anger in his voice “What are you doing here with him?”

Gakushuu stood up “In case you haven’t noticed we were in the middle of something.”

Karma overlooked Gakushuu threatening tone demanding an answer “Why are you here?”

Nagisa tried to calm down the two, but no one listen. Trying to respond to Karma he stammered “Isn’t this what you wanted”

Karma couldn’t control his anger he slammed his fist on the table “not anymore, you didn’t have to do this”

At this point everyone’s attention was focused on the three arguing. Muttering their comments to each other about the lover’s quarrel.

Karma raised his hand in the air, Gakushuu grabbed Karma’s hand “I don’t care what kind of relationship you two had, she is with me now. Just leave us already.”

Karma stared at Nagisa who had his head hang low saying. Karma ranted “ I am not leaving here without an appropriate answer”

Nagisa could feel all the glares people were giving him, he politely asked “Karma can you please leave, your causing a commotion, I will talk to you later”

Karma felt so broken after hearing Nagisa’s words. He needed to get away from there, he couldn’t take this feeling in his chest anymore. Karma stormed out of the cafe, he needed to be alone for a while.

Nagisa just watched as Karma left, maybe he should have said something. He turned over to Gakushuu “I am so sorry about that, I never expected him to react that way.”

Gakushuu had already calm down and asked “Is he your ex boyfriend or something?”

Nagisa didn’t even respond. It was rare to see Karma this angry. They continued with their date, but he couldn’t stop worrying about Karma. Gakushuu told him “you look stressed, I think you need to go home and rest a lot has happened here today. Just call me if you need me.”

Gakushuu walked him back to the train station “Please take care and tell me if that idiot comes back, I can help you I just don’t want anything to happen to you”

Nagisa nodded in response and went to board the train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch out for a part 3


	3. Truth

Nagisa had to find where Karma ran off too. All the possibilities of his whereabouts started to run through Nagisa’s brain. The first place he should check is Karma’s house. All the while on the way to Karma’s house he pondered the reasons behind Karma’s action. He was confused, this was what Karma wanted right?

As he got off the train he ran towards Karma’s house, knocking on the door “Karma, Karma”, but he got no answer. He checked around the house, Karma was in the backyard under a tree. Nagisa dashed towards him “why didn’t you answer me.”

Karma pouted “aren’t you suppose to be with Gakushuu right now”

Nagisa stretched out his hand to Karma “Why are acting like this towards me?”

Karma swatted away his hand “Wouldn’t you prefer to be with Gakushuu right now”

Nagisa tried to sit next to Karma, but he just got up and tried to walk away. Karma headed towards the house. Nagisa got up to follow him “I was just doing what you wanted. You asked me to fake date him, so why are you so upset about it”

Karma tried get inside the house screaming “I asked you to go on one date, not to become his girlfriend”

Nagisa rapidly stood in Karma’s way trapping him outside “Exactly you set up the date, I was just trying to help you, so you could get information on him”

Karma swiftly turned back to go by the tree “I set up the first date, but you couldn’t get enough of him you had to go secretly on a second one”

Nagisa tried to follow him “He asked for a second one, the messages were in your phone, you should have seen them”

Karma quickly turned around to face Nagisa “well I didn’t see them, don’t make excuses, just go, be with him already”

The anger in Karma’s voice kept rising until he was screaming at Nagisa, but Nagisa just tried to reply maintaining his cool. At this point it he could not keep calm anymore and shouted back “why are you acting like this?! I was trying to help you! If I went on a second date, I could get more information from him obviously. I was trying to help you. I did the thing I hate the most, doesn’t that prove anything to you. So just tell me why are you so angry!”

Karma snapped “YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY…..YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU THATS WHY.”

After hearing Karma’s words Nagisa cooled down “you didn’t have to get so jealous. There is no way I would choose him over you”

Karma still in his fit of rage “that’s not what you said earlier”

Nagisa walked towards Karma “Karma listen to me, I love you, now please stop this, I’m here with you now. I left him on our ‘date’ to come for you, that is enough proof that I prefer you” He closed in Karma tackling him to the ground in a warm embrace. “you don’t have to be jealous anymore, because I chose you today and I would choose you everyday”

Karma just laid on the ground with Nagisa above him trying to process Nagisa’s words. Did Nagisa actually admit to also being in love with him? He hugged Nagisa tightly without saying anything for a moment. 

Nagisa looked up at him “let’s talk about this calmly inside” He got up from Karma and stretched out his hand to help Karma up. He lead Karma back to inside the house.

Karma walked silently behind him thinking of how he over reacted. He was the one to send Nagisa on the first date, but still it hurt seeing Nagisa plan a second date without his knowledge. As they got indoors he wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s waist burying his head in Nagisa’a neck muttering “I’m sorry, I just hated the idea of you being so happy with him”

Nagisa patted his head slowly “It’s okay Karma, but your jealousy got a bit out of control. I would never be with him, when you’re here”

Karma remain silent nuzzling his head into Nagisa’s neck. He was glad Nagisa picked him over Gakushuu. He couldn’t find the courage to look at Nagisa’s face right now, he knew his actions were wrong. While clinging to Nagisa he mumbled “please don’t let go of me”

Nagisa smiled “there is no reason I would ever.”

—————————————————————————————————-

Afterwards Nagisa realized there was still some loose ends to tie, before he could move on with Karma. Karma had long cool down and gone back to his rational state of mind. He carefully tried to approach the topic, not wanting to upset Karma again. He spoke softly “what are we going to do about Gakushuu”

Karma raised an eyebrow to him. Nagisa just reassured him “It’s because I left him, he will probably call. We need to do something.”

Karma thought about it for a moment “I have my revenge plan.”

He explain to Nagisa the plan, he was going to use to get revenge on Gakushuu. Tomorrow afternoon Nagisa would meet up with Gakushuu dressed as a guy and tell him the it was all a prank. Karma would be hidden somewhere nearby watching Gakushuu’s reaction.

—————————————————————————————————-

Nagisa felt uneasy about the entire situation. He knew Gakushuu would not only be mad about him being a guy, but also being a person from class 3-E. Nagisa knew Gakushuu had to know the truth, he couldn’t keep lying anymore.

Gakushuu arrived at the designated meeting spot, he looked around for ‘Misumi’. He saw beautiful blue hair tied up in pigtails, he went towards the person, but soon found out it was only class 3-E scum.

Nagisa saw Gakushuu approaching him, maybe Gakushuu already knew, but he realized the face of disgust Gakushuu wore when looking at him.He met up to Gakushuu “There is something I need to tell you”

Gakushuu just shirked him off. Nagisa tried to talk to him again, he had to tell Gakushuu the truth fast. It was best to just rip off the band aid in one swift pull. “I was pretending to be Misumi to mess with you”

Gakushuu’s eyes widen, his face turned red and he looked fixedly at Nagisa

Nagisa could feel the threatening vibe Gakushuu had he just responded “It was all a prank and…”

Before he could finish Gakushuu interrupted “How dare you, of all people pretend to be someone to get to me”

Nagisa tried to apologize “I know I was wrong”

Gakushuu ranted on “You take this as some sick joke, how dare a guy especially scum of the school from class 3-E make me do all those things for him. How dare you pretend to be someone just to fake date me. I could have you kicked out of the school for this. None of you people from that rotten class deserves to be seen as an equal by me. You are all below my feet, now go crawl back to the hole you came from”

Karma walked in “it would be nice to have him expelled, but think about it, you dated him for a while and even gave a little kiss, wouldn’t be interesting if the whole school found it. I have no problem showing everyone the videos I have.”

Gakushuu knew he was cornered at this point if he went to far out of line his reputation was on the line. He could not risk it no matter what. He look at the dou “you two aren’t even worth it” Gakushuu stormed off without uttering another word.

Karma wore his devilish grin, he was satisfied he was able to get revenge on Gakushuu. Nagisa looked over to him “aren’t you worried”

“no he won’t…can’t make a move, we have the upper hand”

Nagisa of course it was like Karma to absolutely belittle his enemies. Karma grabbed Nagisa’s hand “let’s go to that movie now”

They walked towards the theater chatting about their excitement, Nagisa and Karma hold each others hand the whole way to the theater. Nagisa was excited as ever to rewatch and spend some time with his new lover. Karma felt his heart skip a beat each time he saw Nagisa’s blushy face.

They reach movie theater, choosing the aisle way to the back, promptly finding their seats. Karma placed his hands on Nagisa’s shoulder and pulled the bluenette closer to him, Nagisa felt his cheeks turn as red as Karma’s hair. Trying to hide his blush he buried his face in Karma’s shoulder. They had just started dating, but he needed to remind himself to not be so blushy every time Karma touched him,

While watching the previews Karma looked at Nagisa with a teasing tone “Are you going to watch the movie?”

Nagisa was still waiting for the blush to disappear from his cheeks only able to somewhat stutter “yes”

Karma snuggled Nagisa, Nagisa tried to find a comfortable spot, shuffling around a bit. He was finally able to find a spot nuzzling his head by Karma’s neck. Soon after Karma tried to shift his seating a bit, when he heard

“Don’t move, I just got comfy”

Karma let out a low chuckle, raising his other hand to gently caressing Nagisa’s cheek. Once again, Nagisa turned into a complete blushing mess. They sat through the rest of the movie snuggled up with each other.

After the movie was over, they decided to extend their date a bit longer. Quietly exiting the theater with arms around Nagisa’s waist. They walked over to a little ice cream parlour near by. Finding an empty booth to sit in. They sat talking enthusiastically about the movie.

Karma sat beside Nagisa, still being as blunt as Nagisa “I want a taste of your Ice Cream”

Nagisa shyly raised the cup towards Karma, still Karma just sat with his mouth open. Nagisa figured Karma wanted him to feed him, of course Karma did not even care that they were in extremely public space. It wasn’t that he was ashamed to be with Karma, but doing such bold acts in public. Still, Nagisa gently put the spoon in Karma’s mouth, which earned a smile from the red head.

After leaving the ice cream parlour they went home, satisfied with their date. Karma was glad, he was able to get Nagisa, and he especially loved teasing him seeing the kind of reaction he could get out of the bluenette.

He parted with Nagisa to go home. “Text me you get home safe”

“I’m not child”

“That’s not the point”

Karma waved Nagisa good-bye.

——————————————–

Gakushuu was angry at the couple, there was no way he would let them go so easily. He wanted revenge and set his plan in motion for the next school event


End file.
